


the chains hold them together for all eternity

by KaraFeign



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Death, Ficlet, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 01:13:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5027995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaraFeign/pseuds/KaraFeign
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"he's my brother"</p>
            </blockquote>





	the chains hold them together for all eternity

**Author's Note:**

> tiny little thing that came out of nowhere. twelvegullies responded with an awesome fluffy gen piece you can find here: [3 Minute Fluff](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5027917)

 

 

 

 

 

sam is like the start of a song

he’s the intro, he’s the start of everything

he’s the thing everyone agreed on

and dean loves him so much

it hurts everything

dean steps out, the salt burning his skin and open wounds

the sand sucking his boots

he pursues the waves

the crests of sam

the lull of him

the rip tide

sam

 

he gives him everything, every breath

he sees his face in everything

the sinking black tunnel of his vision

_i’m coming_

gripping sam’s body dean sinks, never, ever letting go

**Author's Note:**

> <3


End file.
